Trust and Love - missing scenes
by Patiku
Summary: Scenes, subplots from my story Trust and Love that I didn't include there to speed it up a bit. No slash. Arwen, Merlin/?
1. To have a servant Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

 **This fic contains missing scenes from my story Trust and Love and I would recommend to read it before (at least to the specific chapter). I will publish unbetaed chapters and then replace them with beta read ones.**

 **I hope it satisfies those wanting details :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To have a servant Part 1**

 _This takes place just after chapter 11 of Trust and Love._

Merlin really enjoyed the feast but made sure not to drink too much, not wanting to lose control over his magic. He especially bewared everything Gwaine moved his way, knowing very well the rogue knight had made it his goal to see the warlock drunk.

The new First Advisor was a little apprehensive about other servants, whether they wouldn't feel betrayed or hold a grudge against him. Fears however were dispelled when the servants smiled at him whenever they got close to fill someone's goblet or clear the dishes.

Merlin excused himself quite early, but only when most of the attendants were already intoxicated and wouldn't get offended by the leave of the guest of honour. At first he had headed to the where he had slept for years before coming to a stop. The warlock remembered he now lived somewhere else when he was about to enter the Physician Chambers and proceeded to the right rooms.

The next day Merlin woke up with the sun already high. and panicked thinking that Arthur would surely put him in the stocks for it, but then looked around and noticed where he was. The warlock exhaled and proceeded to dress himself up in his new chambers.

He and the king argued about the advisor's wardrobe, working out a compromise: for casual duties Merlin would wear subdued colours and loose-fitting style of peasant's clothing, but made of finer material and with minimalistic ornaments, however for the more formal occasions he had to use truly adequate robes for his station.

After dressing up, Merlin wanted to go down to the kitchens for breakfast, but someone had already brought it to his room. Thanking whoever had done it, the warlock marvelled at the delicious food, which was far above what he was used to.

It was still morning and Merlin wondered what he should do with his time. Finally, he decided to go and check on Ninianne, get a hangover tonic from Gaius, irritate Arthur for a bit and see what the prat thought to be the most urgent matter for the warlock to attend to.

Neither Gaius nor the Druid girl were in the Physician's Chambers, so Merlin prepared the tonic himself and went straight to Arthur's room. Carefully opening the door, Merlin noticed that the king was still sound asleep, George letting his master sleep in after the feast, while Gwen was already up and out. The warlock smirked and silently crept up to the widow, and with one quick move he yanked the curtains wide open and exclaimed.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

This time the only reaction was Arthur's groan and a pillow pulled over his head. Merlin knew the king had drunk much more than his advisor yesterday and didn't even have it in him to throw anything at his former servant.

"Go away!" Arthur mumbled.

Merlin shrugged even though the king couldn't see him. "Then I guess you don't want Gaius's hangover remedy," he suggested mischievously.

The statement abruptly raised Arthur, who even quicker lied down again and covered his head at the increase of light. He held out his hand and waved it a little indicating that the king wanted the tonic handled to him.

Merlin pretended not to understand, until Arthur got up, this time much slower and demanded. "Just give me this damn tonic!"

"As you wish!" the warlock answered more cheerfully and loudly than usual while obeying.

The king quickly drunk the remedy and sighed when he felt the difference after barely a minute.

"Much better." Then he looked properly at his advisor. "How can you be so cheerful?"

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't drink as much as you did." Then he proceeded to help dress his friend, despite it not being his job anymore. George entered with breakfast tray in the exact moment the warlock finished.

"My Lords," he greeted politely, bowed and put the tray on the table. "Should I bring one for Lord Merlin too?" George asked. If the servant was sore about his former peer's promotion, he didn't show it.

Merlin groaned and answered. "No, thank you. But I have one request." George straightened ready to help. "Stop calling me 'my Lord'. My name is Merlin and you know it very well."

The servant looked shocked but he quickly composed himself. "That would have been unseemly, my Lord."

The warlock rolled his eyes while the king snickered. Merlin glared at him. "I came to talk to you but it seems I have chosen the wrong moment. You can find me later." With this he stormed out of the chambers.

Merlin wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a young maid, Claire, making her drop the laundry bin.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me my clumsiness." She apologized and quickly started to pick up the clothes. Merlin sighed, kneeled and helped her. Claire looked at him questioningly.

"I'm the same Merlin I was yesterday." He smiled and gave her the last piece of clothing. "And it's me that should apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going. As usual." The admission got a shy smile from the servant. "You helped me very much when I first got here. I think that the least you deserve is to call me by name. Don't you agree?"

The smile truly appeared on Claire's face when she answered. "I agree... Merlin."

When they went separate ways, Merlin was smiling like a fool, glad that not everything had changed.

* * *

Gwen as usual woke up before her husband and quietly walked to her chambers. Her maidservant Sefa was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Gwen," she said. After some initial resistance the queen managed to persuade the girl to use her name not title.

While Sefa was helping Gwen to dress, the latter asked. "Tell me, who did Lord Barris assign to Merlin?"

The maid looked abashed. "What is it?" asked the queen.

"He didn't assign anybody," Sefa answered shyly.

"What?!" exclaimed Gwen, making the other girl flinch.

"My Lady, please calm down." The maid used title only in public and when stressed out.

The queen breathed in and out. She ate, not wanting to waste anything and then went straight to Lord Barris's office.

When Gwen barged into the Head of Castle Servant's room, Lord Barris got up and greeted her with evident reluctance.

"My Lady," it seemed as if it was said through clenched teeth. "What can I do to you?"

"Who did you assign to Lord Merlin?" she asked.

" _Lord_ Merlin?" Barris was apparently on a mission to test Gwen's patience.

"Yes, Lord Merlin, who was appointed my husband's First Advisor."

"Ah, this Lord Merlin," he seemed as if he remembered something. "I must have forgotten to assign someone to him after the excitement of the proclamation and the feast. Please forgive me."

Lord Barris didn't seem to be repentant in the least, but the queen decided to let it slide. "I expect you to rectify your mistake soon, because lack of a servant is an offence towards First Advisor and neither me, nor my husband will take it lightly. Is that understood?" Gwen asked looking at him sternly.

"Of course, my Lady," he didn't even pretend obedience but she knew her order would be followed.

"Good," and with that Gwen left the room.

* * *

Barris was furious. He, a son of long standing noble family, was forced to listen to some peasant born wench. The ideas of the new king were absurd, during the reign of Uther never anything like this would have taken place. Knighting and marrying commoners, and now making one a _Magic_ Advisor. This kingdom was going to the dogs.

There was a knock on the door and Barris snapped. "Enter!"

"Forgive the intrusion, my Lord," it was Errick, Barris's servant. "but this boy," he motioned to a lad about eighteen years old dressed like a peasant "was adamant to talk to you."

Barris looked him up and down, already formulating a low opinion about the peasant.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to work, my Lord" the boy answered.

"Take him away to the kitchens and don't waste my time." Barris waved his hand irritated.

"No, no, no," the peasant was resisting Erricks attempts "I want to work for Lord Merlin!"

"Wait," interest of the Head of Castle Servants piqued. "You say you want to work for Lord Merlin?" the boy eagerly nodded. "Do you have any experience working as a servant." He shook his head sadly. _Good_ thought Barris but loudly said "Never mind, I'm sure _Lord_ Merlin will be understanding. You will be his manservant and are to turn up in his room tomorrow at dawn. Now go."

"Thank you, thank you, my Lord!" the lad couldn't contain his excitement. Lord Barris only smirked. Merlin, as First Advisor, should have had one of the best servants, just after the royals', but in Barris's opinion he didn't deserve any, so even totally inexperienced one was too good for him.

* * *

After waking up Arthur, Merlin went back to the Physician's Quarters, this time finding both Ninianne and Gaius there.

"Merlin!" the Druid smiled seeing him but continued to rearrange bottles with some ingredients.

"Hello Ninianne, hello Gaius. Can I help you?" he inquired the girl.

"It's nice of you to ask, but I got it," she answered with even wider smile.

Gaius cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you didn't forget an old man," the last part was accompanied with a pointed look towards Ninianne. "But what brings you here?"

Merlin looked offended. "So I can't even visit my mentor without a reason?" Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Fine! I wanted to see how you were doing."

"By 'you' you mean Ninianne, right?" The physician relented seeing his ward embarrassment. "It is as well as expected. I took Ninianne to do my rounds both to learn and make people accustomed to her." The warlock's expression urged him to continue. "Some were happy, some angry, but most reacted with different degrees of wariness. Thankfully it went without accidents."

"How can I help?" Merlin asked looking from one to another.

"You could be seen with her. Perhaps you can spend an afternoon together?" The warlock blushed making his mentor laugh. The Druid was red as well.

Merlin came closer to Ninianne and asked. "What do you think? Would you like to spend an afternoon with me?"

Her cheeks became even more redder when she answered. "With pleasure." Merlin held out his arm, which she took with a smile and they proceeded out of the chambers.

They spent wonderful time together walking through the market in the Lower Town. Merlin wanted to buy something for Ninianne, who tried to protest but he was adamant. They stopped by the stall of a middle-aged woman named Wera who specialized in woman ornaments, mainly in beautifully decorated scarfs, shawls and headscarfs. Merlin knew her quite well from his visits, firstly with Gwen for her former mistress, and then ordered by Arthur to find something for his wife.

Seeing the things displayed on the stall, Ninianne gasped.

"Some shawl for a lovely lady, my Lord?" asked Wera turning to Merlin. If she was uncomfortable with the Druid, she didn't show it under her professionalism.

The warlock sighed. "Wera, I'm the same Merlin and you have always called me by name. You don't have to stop now."

The vendor smiled and complied. "All right. But the question stays the same: some shawl for a lovely lady, Merlin?" The advisor laughed and then helped Ninianne find a suitable piece of clothing. Finally, they have chose a green one with gold design depicting leaves. It reminded the Druid of forest and her home.

They got back to the castle in the evening. Merlin walked Ninianne to the Physician's Quarters and then proceeded to his rooms and bed.

* * *

 **It's the longest chapter I have ever written. How do you like it?**


	2. To have a servant Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

* * *

 **To have a servant Part 2**

Next morning Merlin woke up with a feeling of someone being nearby. He tried to maintain regular breathing and let out his magic for reconnaissance. After finding out it was only one other person in the room who seemed to have not malicious intents, the warlock slowly opened his eyes to properly gauge the situation

He saw a young boy, probably seventeen or eighteen years old, sitting on the chair, with one arm put on the table and swinging his legs. Merlin was so surprised that started openly staring. The boy looked at the warlock and then back at his feet. After a second he realised what he had seen and sprung out of chair.

"Good morning, my Lord," he uttered with a bow.

Merlin was totally confused. "Who are you?"

It was boy's turn to show confusion. "I'm your servant, my Lord."

"But I don't have a servant," the warlock protested saddening the stranger who seemed to be close to tears. Merlin sighed, walked to the boy and looked into his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tavi, my Lord," answered the boy.

"Well, Tavi, can you tell me, how did you happen to be here?" the warlock asked gently.

"When I heard that you became a noble, I came to castle because I wanted to serve you and Lord Barris told me I could be your manservant and to be here at dawn. I was so excited I barely got any sleep and couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was." When Tavi was talking in his eyes appeared a glint of happiness but at the end they were saddened once more. "I guess I was celebrating too early. With your permission, my Lord," he bowed and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Merlin exclaimed against his better judgment. He was now a noble _and_ First Advisor, so he shouldn't be so shocked about being assigned a servant. Admittedly it should have happened yesterday and the servant should have been experienced and with good recommendation, but the warlock suspected it was kind of a payback. Lord Barris had never liked him and being promoted to the lord's superior must have bothered him greatly, so he got his own back in the only possible way.

Despite having a servant was very logical in Merlin's position, he had never really thought about it. First of all it would have been strange to be served by one of his friends, with whom the warlock was deep in water doing laundry not a week earlier. Secondly the warlock didn't want to be seen as condescending towards other servants. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly, it may have been almost impossible to hide his magic.

Looking at Tavi's eager countenance, Merlin just couldn't say no and expose the boy to the contempt of being rejected.

"I don't have a servant, but it doesn't mean I can't have one," the warlock smiled making Tavi smile too. The boy ran to the advisor and hugged him making it difficult for Merlin to breathe.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed.

"You...can...release...me...now," the warlock uttered. Tavi momentarily let him go, took a step back and lowered his head.

"Please forgive me, my Lord," he apologized.

Merlin sighed. "Look at me," when the boy complied, the warlock continued. "I can take care of myself and don't really need a servant but could use a friend. What do you say?"

Tavi shyly nodded.

"Then as a friend you don't need to bow, call me 'my Lord' or apologize for spontaneous behaviour." The advisor seemed to ponder something for a moment. "Actually, that would be the rule about your employment: you call me Merlin, at least in private, or get fired. What do you say?" He smiled to soften the stern statement.

The boy smiled and said. "I think I will manage."

"Good. Now, before we will start with your responsibilities, tell me, why did you want to serve precisely me?" asked Merlin being really curious.

"Well," Tavi certainly looked embarrassed. "When I heard that Lord Emrys," the warlock abruptly inhaled but didn't interrupt. He just made sure the door was closed. "Became the First Advisor of the king, I knew the Golden Age of Albion was coming true and wanted to be part of it. And what better way than to serve the one responsible for it?"

The boy spoke with such conviction that Merlin didn't know what to say and had already sat on the bed when his legs refused to obey him. He finally managed to utter. "I... How do you know about me?"

"My mother is a Druid," Tavi looked sad. "She lived with us for some time in a village in Mercia, but then someone reported her and we had to run away. After the incident she left us and stayed in a Druid camp, whereas father with me and my younger brother moved to Camelot. It was three years ago and we haven't seen each other since." Having said that the boy suddenly widely smiled. "She came back yesterday!" Tavi exclaimed and almost jumped in happiness. "She told us the prophesied time is upon us and that all this happened because of one man, the Emrys, who had just became king's First Advisor."

Merlin felt overwhelmed. He was glad that some of the wounds caused by the Purge were beginning to heal, but didn't see all of this as his achievement alone.

"I didn't do it. You attribute me to much credit," the warlock tried to argue.

Tavi had none of it. "My mother said it's because of you, so it is." He quite quickly got used to not calling the advisor titles. Perhaps he had just never been properly trained as a servant.

Merlin decided to let it slide, not wanting to argue and was actually relieved that the boy already knew about his magic. "Alright. We will get us something to eat from the kitchens and then I will show you around. But first I need you to understand something." The warlock got up from the bed and looked Tavi straight in the eye to convey the importance of what he was about to say. "You can't talk about my magic with anyone, even with Arthur. They don't know yet and I will reveal it in a proper time. Do you understand?"

"I do," the boy affirmed.

"Great," Merlin widely smiled. "Then let's get on with the tour."

The castle residents were surprised to see the First Advisor in the kitchen and even more when they realised he was showing his new servant where everything was. Merlin hoped this, except from helping Tavi, would show others the warlock hadn't changed that much.

* * *

Having showed Tavi around, Merlin went to Arthur, hoping the king would finally have some time and wasn't disappointed. Truthfully the monarch was going over some reports, but the warlock knew he would welcome any distraction.

"Looking at you I may be fooled you actually do some work." Merlin commented with a smirk.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed getting up and coming to his advisor in welcome. "Haven't you heard about knocking." He tried to hide his gratitude for a break with irritation.

The warlock only raised his eyebrow. "One would think you have given up that argument long ago."

The king only sighed and went back to his place. "Is there anything you want or is it a social visit to annoy me?" he asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Both," seeing Arthur's glare he quickly got to the point. "I wanted to talk to you about what I should do now."

The king seemed to ponder it for a while before answering. "There is the task of cataloguing the content of the vaults but it can wait. Make sure Ninianne is all right and has no problems, be they from nobles or townsfolk. Apart from that I trust you to use your time wisely."

Was there an implied meaning or was Merlin reading too much into it? Did Arthur know how he had spent yesterday's afternoon? The warlock shook his head trying to stop splitting hairs.

"What is it?" asked the king.

"Nothing," came the instant reply, but after a moment the advisor asked. "You had nothing to do with me being assigned a new manservant, did you?"

Arthur was shocked since he couldn't imagine Merlin having a servant of his own, however before he could say anything, the king was interrupted by the arrival of his wife.

"He didn't. I did," Gwen told them. Seeing his friend's confusion, she continued. "Merlin, you are a First Advisor now _and_ a noble. It was an offence for you to have no servant," the warlock wanted to argue, but the queen had none of it, "and the protocol demands it, so I took it upon myself to remedy the mistake."

Merlin sighed. "Then I better get used to it and leave you to your work." The last part was directed towards the king who groaned looking at the pile of papers he still had to read through.

* * *

 **I would like to know what do you think.**


	3. To love despite the circumstances Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

* * *

 **To love despite the circumstance Part 1**

 _This story takes place after chapter 12 of Trust and Love_

In the last couple of weeks Merlin spent much time with Ninianne, either helping her with patients or just enjoying each other's company. The warlock also helped the Druids settle in the city and mix with the townsfolk, especially since Arthur had even given them a house with a garden, where someone could always be found willing to help with any illness.

Seeing Druids and dwellers of Camelot adjusting well, Merlin focused on his other duties , which included cataloguing the contents of the vaults. He always went with Arthur whenever the king left the city. Now, that the warlock was a noble, the Pendragon insisted on Merlin carrying a sword _and_ regular training.

That's where he and Arthur were, as breathless Tavi ran to them. "Sires," he uttered between breaths, "the patrol came back with urgent news. Sir Leon was badly hurt and Sir Elyan is waiting with him, knowing you would like to check on the commander, before listening to the report."

"Percival, you take over the training." The king commanded, before rushing to the Physician's Chambers and not even waiting for acknowledgement.

Merlin turned to Tavi. "Good work, rest a little before going about your other duties," having said that the warlock followed his master.

In the physician's rooms, Gaius and Ninianne were frantically trying to help Leon, who was lying unconscious on the bed.

"How is he?" asked Arthur, just as Merlin caught up to him.

"He will live, but I'm worried he won't get the full efficiency in his sword arm back," answered Gaius without even looking up.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" The king persisted looking at Ninianne.

"Sir Leon expressed clearly he didn't wish to be healed with magic." Replied the Druid with an indifferent voice.

Arthur wrinkled his forehead. "Would you be able to heal it completely with magic?" he asked.

The Druid pondered the question for a moment. "I think so, but the longer we wait with the treatment the lower are the chances and the more time it would take."

"Could it wait until tomorrow?" The king pressed.

"Probably, but I can guarantee nothing," answered Ninianne while finishing bandaging Leon.

Arthur nodded. "Do what you can and summon me when he wakes," with that the king left the physician's chambers.

"Do you need my help?" asked Merlin the two healers.

"No," Gaius shook his head. "We are fine. Go after him." The warlock nodded and followed his master to the battlements. He noticed Arthur propped against the wall.

"Am I a good king?" The Pendragon asked.

"Of course you are!" Merlin assured him. "Why would you think differently?"

Arthur looked at his friend with sorrowful expression. "Because my subjects don't trust me," he simply stated.

"What?! Why do think that?" asked confused Merlin. "Of course they trust you! They gave Druids the chance, because you asked them to. They overcame a generation of animosity because they believe you do what's the best for them." The warlock said passionately.

"But not everyone does, do they?" Arthur more stated than asked. "There are still those opposed to magic, not willing to give it a chance."

"You can't change their beliefs overnight." Suddenly the warlock realised the source of the problem. "It's Leon, isn't it?" The king stayed silent, but Merlin knew he was right. "He will come around, you will see."

"But what if he won't?" asked Arthur. "How can I ask others to welcome Druids and magic, if my second in command can't do it?"

"Perhaps he doesn't realise the real damage done to his arm and believes in Gaius's skills as a physician. After all using too much magic isn't good for the body either." Merlin continued to reassure his friend. "I'm sure he will change his mind, after you talk to him."

"I hope you are right. I would hate to lose one of my best knights and a friend," concluded the king.

* * *

The next day Arthur went to Physician's Chambers just after breakfast to see Leon. Gaius was already doing his rounds and Ninianne bowed and left as soon as she saw the king, leaving the monarch alone with his second in command sitting on the patient cot.

"Sire," Leon tried to stand up, but Arthur stopped him and sat down himself on a nearby chair.

"I just came to talk to you." Explained the king. With no response from the knight, he continued. "I just want to ask why don't you want to serve under me anymore."

"Sire?" Leon was visibly confused.

"If you wanted to stop, there are many better ways to do so." Arthur seemed to not have heard the knight. "You could talk to me and I would have released you of your duties. I would still hate to lose one of my best knights, but I would do it. You don't have give up your health for that."

"What are you talking about, Sire? You are the best commander and a king I could ever dream of serving under and I have no intention of stopping doing so. Why would you think something like that?" Leon tried to understand what was going on.

"Do you know the whole damage that was done to your arm?" asked the king.

The knight shook his head. "I know it was bad, but Gaius will certainly patch me up."

Arthur sighed. "No, he won't," seeing his friend's confused expression the king continued. "Gaius said there is nothing more he can do. You won't die and probably will have some use of your arm, but not how it was before." The king saw realisation struck so he just confirmed it. "You won't be able to perform your duties of a knight any longer."

Leon was heartbroken. "Is there nothing to be done?"

Arthur looked at him seriously. "Only magic may be able to help you."

The knight looked torn. "But Sire, how can I...?"

The king stopped him with a raised hand. "It's your decision to make, I will respect whatever choice you make, but listen to me first." Leon nodded so the monarch continued. "I need you and would like you to stay in my service, but I'm not going to force or order you. So far only few know about your decline of the use of magic, so it won't reflect on me or people's attitude." It was clear the thought didn't even crossed knight's mind, even though it should since he was king's second in command. "If you decide to use only mundane means I will give you a piece of land, but you won't be able to stay at court, at least for now. I can't have one of my trusted friends mistrusting magic in this time of transition. Because how can I ask my people to give magic a chance if you wouldn't?" Seeing that Leon wanted to say something, Arthur beat him to it. "You don't have to answer now."

The knight only shook his head. "No, but I want to anyway. I have never thought my decision through, led by prejudices and faith in Gaius's capabilities." Leon stopped for a moment and took deep breath. "I trust you, Sire, I trust your judgement and would do anything in my power to serve you the best. If it means being healed by magic, then so be it."

Arthur leaned forward, put hand on knight's good arm, squeezed it a little and said. "Thank you, I appreciate that and will do everything in my power to not to betray your trust." Then he got up and left with a promise to send back Ninianne as soon as possible.

* * *

It was a week since Ninianne started to work on Leon's wound. Firstly the knight was wary, but soon the Druid's patience and care won him over. They even talked a little, and each fact Leon found out about the girl made him more and more bewildered. Finally the knight decided to ask the question that was bothering him from the beginning.

"Why are you doing this?" he motioned the arm.

Ninianne looked confused. "That's my job. I'm a healer."

"I know _that._ " Leon was a little exasperated at being misunderstood. "I mean, why are you so caring, considerate and _nice_. This isn't in your job description, especially since I'm a knight, who didn't treat you very well."

The girl only shrugged. "It's just who I am. I would have done the same to any patient. I think it's part of what makes me a good healer."

"But don't you sometimes want to take revenge for everything done to your people? For everything done by _Camelot_?" The knight really wanted to know the answer, to understand her kindness.

"No." Ninianne firmly denied. "What would have it solved? Hate and bloodshed only create more of themselves. If no one is willing to stop that vicious circle and _forgive_ , then it would never end. I, like the Druids, believe in peaceful ways of dealing with things."

Leon was really flabbergasted. Yes, he knew the Druids were more peaceful than other magic users, but the knight didn't realise how huge the difference really was. He probably wouldn't be able to forgive so easily those who hurt his family or friends. In this moment Leon grasped how rightful he had considered himself and how it might not have been fully truthful.

"I didn't realise that." The knight admitted. "Would you agree to eat dinner with me tonight, because I wish to get to know more about people and their ways."

"Of course." Agreed Ninianne and continued to tend to the man.

* * *

 **I have a problem with coming up with a surname for Leon. Any ideas?**

 **I'm also not sure whether I will manage to update TaL this weekend.**


End file.
